


A Spring In Her Step

by Uranian



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranian/pseuds/Uranian
Summary: But, suddenly, Ribbon Girl asked a question that Min Min would never have imagined her asking in a million years—it nearly gave her a heart attack.“Do you want to hang out this Saturday?”





	A Spring In Her Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so I hope you enjoy! dedicated to my friend [meg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dearfriendicanfly) she's amazing  
> I'm a gay guy and I've never really written F/F before but I just had to write this bc Ribbon Girl and Min Min are so good  
> (ps my headcanon is Ribbon Girl is bisexual and Min Min is a lesbian)

It was the fifth match of the ARMS Grand Prix. Hundreds—no, thousands of fans were watching, in person, and live on TV. Min Min was determined to win. She had easily bested Byte and Barq, pounced on Spring Man, and pummelled Mechanica. Master Mummy had proven to be more of a challenge, but she had prevailed in the end. And now, it was time to prove her skills once again, against Ribbon Girl—the “Airess,” as she was called, in her home turf of the Ribbon Ring. It was like a concert stage had been converted into a fighting ring, which made sense, given her opponent. Min Min carefully considered her ARM choices and went with the Dragon on her left, and a Megawatt on her right. Ribbon Girl had chosen a Popper on her left and a Sparky on her right. Ribbon Girl had a determined look on her face, but Min Min was the Ramen Bomber. She had no doubt in her mind that she would win and move on to the next round of the Grand Prix.

The announcer, Biff, spoke up after the two fighters readied their weapons. “And now, ladies and gentlemen, let’s begin! Ready… ARMS!” 

✩✩✩

By the end of the first round, she wasn’t so sure anymore.

Min Min had underestimated Ribbon Girl’s skills, making her out to be a better singer than she was a fighter. But she seemed to have quite a few tricks up her sleeve, and that paralyzing Sparky ARM she had didn’t help. Min Min’s Dragon ARM just wasn’t fast enough to keep up with the flying pop star. She managed to get one round in, but in the end, that was all she got.

“What an amazing battle! That’s the end of the final round, everyone!” Biff enthused into the microphone. “Ribbon Girl wins! She will be advancing to the next round of the ARMS Grand Prix!” Ribbon Girl broke into a victorious pose and gave copious thanks to all her fans watching. Min Min sighed. She hadn’t expected to be eliminated this early in the competition, but she had to admit, Ribbon Girl had serious skill.

Min Min started to make her way back to her locker room, but as she did, she heard a voice behind her.

“Hey, wait up!” She turned around to see Ribbon Girl catching up to her. “That was a great match! Your ARMS are so unique,” Ribbon Girl beamed. “Where did you get your Dragons from?”

Min Min was taken by surprise. She usually didn’t have conversations with her opponents afterwards, and she hadn’t expected Ribbon Girl to actually want to talk to her. But something in the singer’s voice was so… genuine. She answered, “Well, uh… They’re traditional ARMS. They used to be used for cooking, but they’re pretty useful in battle, too…”

“Really?! That’s so cool,” she replied. “I’ve never seen anything like them.” Min Min noticed she had this twinkle in her eye as she talked. It was interesting. “How long have you been fighting in the ARMS League?”

It took Min Min a second to respond. She had been a little distracted for some reason. “Oh, um… Something around a few months. I registered after they announced this Grand Prix a while ago.”

“Oh, really? You’re a really solid fighter! I’ve been fighting for almost two years now. I’ve never seen anyone kick down ARMS like you. I didn’t even think that was possible!”

Min Min smiled. Even though she had lost, she appreciated the praise. It sounded like something a fan would say. But, suddenly, Ribbon Girl asked a question that Min Min would never have imagined her asking in a million years—it nearly gave her a heart attack.

“Do you want to hang out this Saturday?”

✩✩✩

Min Min waited with butterflies in her stomach outside the movie theater. She was a few minutes early, since it was only 1:28. They were just seeing a movie and then getting food afterwards, she told herself. Why was she so nervous? Ribbon Girl was so nice, and genuine… But she was so pretty, it was a little intimidating. And not to mention, a famous pop star. Min Min couldn’t help but feel a little like they were from totally different worlds. She started to question if her outfit was nice enough. It was casual—She was wearing an orange zip hoodie over a shirt advertising the Mintendo Ramen House—her family’s restaurant and pride—a pair of jean shorts, and sneakers. They were fine, but she wasn’t sure—

Footsteps came from her left, and she looked up. There was Ribbon Girl, wearing a cropped jean jacket over a red heart-patterned sundress, with a nice pair of sandals. They made eye contact, and Ribbon Girl had that same twinkle in her eye from before.

“Hey!” Ribbon Girl beamed, and for a second, Min Min thought the sun had gone out. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Oh, um, no, not at all,” she stammered. “Just a few minutes.”

“Oh, good,” she replied. “I’d hate to make you wait. Let’s go inside! I can’t wait to see this!”

“Me too,” Min Min agreed, a little distracted. She held open the door for Ribbon Girl and entered into the theater. Ribbon Girl refused to let Min Min pay for the tickets, even though she had insisted. Ribbon Girl really was as kind as she seemed, she thought while thanking her for the tickets.

“Trust me, it’s no biggie. Plus, I’m the one who wanted to see this movie anyway,” she added. As they took their seats in the theater, a few trailers came on. “I love Twintelle’s movies. I heard this is the best in the Hair Apparent series so far!”  
Min Min nodded, but a few thoughts kept nipping at the back of her mind. As another movie trailer about a sci-fi world where ARMS didn’t exist came on, she gathered all her courage and leaned over to ask Ribbon Girl a question.

“Hey, um… Ribbon Girl?” Min Min started.

“Yes?,” she responded brightly.

“I was just wondering… You’re so famous and everything, so… Why did you want to hang out with me of all people?” She gulped, a little nervous after asking that bold question.

“Oh!” Ribbon Girl smiled gently. “It’s because I thought you were really cute.”

Min Min blushed a deep red, and her heart was about as calm as a storm over the ocean.

✩✩✩

The credits began to roll as the lights came on in the theater. Min Min, however, was mostly focused on the warm, soft hand she was holding. She got up as Ribbon Girl did, still treasuring the hand held in her own, a small smile on her face.

“That was such a good movie!” Ribbon Girl gushed. “I loved the part where Twintelle pulled out the data disc and the bad guy had no choice but to surrender.”

“I liked the scene where she got ambushed,” Min Min added. “It looked just like how she fights in ARMS matches.”

“Oh, wow, you’re right! I didn’t even realize that!” They continued out of the theater discussing the movie, hand in hand. Min Min’s nervousness seemed to have dissolved into thin air.

“So, where’s the place you wanted to eat?” Ribbon Girl asked. “I can’t wait to try it out!”

“It’s just a few blocks away,” she replied. “It’s one of the best ramen shops around.”

“Lead the way!”

The two walked two blocks down to Ryutaro’s Ramen, the bell ringing as they entered. The shop was empty aside from Ryutaro himself.

“Ah, my favorite ramen connoisseur!” Ryutaro greeted.

“Nice to see you again, Ryutaro.” Min Min replied with a smile. Ryutaro and Min Min were good friends—he was as passionate about ramen as she was.

He looked over to Min Min’s right. “And who’s your friend he—oh, my! Are you—”

“Ribbon Girl, yes!” She replied with a smile. “I’ve been hanging out with Min Min today.”

“Min Min is quite the lucky girl, huh?” He looked over and gave her a sly smile, and she blushed lightly. He looked back at Ribbon Girl. “Would it be okay if I got a picture? I’m a huge fan!”

“Of course!” The pop star said.

Ryutaro came around from behind the counter and pulled out his phone for a selfie. “Thank you so much! Now, what would you two girls like? It’ll be on the house.”

“Hmm… Min Min, you pick! You know ramen better than I do.”

The short haired girl thought for a second. “Two tonkotsu ramen, please.”

“Good choice,” the chef responded. “Coming right up! Why don’t you two take a seat at the counter?” The girls pulled out stools and took their seats. A few minutes later, two steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of them. “Enjoy, you two!” The two dug into their bowls, and Ribbon Girl’s eyes lit up.

“This is amazing!” She exclaimed, mouth half full of noodles. “I don’t think I’ve ever had ramen like this before.”

A smile broke onto Min Min’s face as she watched Ribbon Girl eagerly eat. She was so enthusiastic about everything, and it seemed to be contagious. They started to talk about their training regimens for ARMS fights, and before long, they had finished and waved goodbye to Ryutaro. For a second, Min Min wished their bowls had been bigger—so they could talk just a little longer.

✩✩✩

“This was so fun, Min Min! I’m glad we got the chance to go out.” Ribbon Girl gave that sunshine smile once more, and Min Min almost melted.

“Me too!” A thought crossed her mind, and it suddenly slipped out of her mouth. “Was this… a date?” She wished she could pull it back in.

Ribbon Girl chuckled, “That’s up to you. But... If you want to go out again next week, then I think we can make that a date for sure.”

Her heart raced. “Yeah! Yes, I’d… I’d like that a lot.”

“Great! I’ll text you later, then?”

Min Min nodded eagerly, and before she knew it, her lips had locked with Ribbon Girl’s. They were just as soft as they looked. She pulled off gently and opened her eyes, once again wishing it had lasted just a little longer.

“I can’t wait to see you again,” Ribbon Girl added, a light blush on her cheeks. Min Min couldn’t think about anything but the taste of the strawberry lip gloss Ribbon Girl was wearing.

As they parted ways, Min Min had an energy she’d never felt before. She walked home with a spring in her step, thinking about what they’d do together next Saturday.

It was a date.


End file.
